1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser diode protective circuit for an optical transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical transmission apparatus for converting an electric signal into a luminous signal to be output has been used in an optical cable television (CATV) system.
However, such an optical transmission apparatus has been basically intended to be used indoors, and this fact has rendered unsatisfactory the protection of a laser diode contained in the optical transmission apparatus with respect to outdoor use. Namely, in the case where the conventional optical transmission apparatus is used outdoors, so-called surge tends to be caused on the electric signal line due to thunderbolt or the like, so that the laser diode of the optical transmission apparatus may be broken.